Hellfire
Hellfire is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Hellfire is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright purple inner magma body covered by a dark red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. He sportd two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders, a tail with an arrowhead tip, horns on his head and a pentagram on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Hellfire can create, shape and manipulate the fire of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of fire, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of fire. Hellfire's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, or a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying him in the ground up to his shoulders. Hellfire can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold, Hellfire's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of dark icy fire rather than regular dark fire. Hellfire can create, shape and manipulate the ice of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of ice, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal ice. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of ice. However, since Heatblast is a fire alien, his ice is much weaker and breaks easily. Since he is made of fire, Hellfire is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Hellfire is one of Dustin's most versatile aliens, as he's been proven to be useful in almost any situation. Hellfire is capable of limited terrakinesis by channelling fire through the ground., One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Hellfire has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Hellfire can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire-extinguishing substances, Hellfire fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Hellfire's body and flames turn deep indigo and give him umbra-cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and dark ice). Despite these new powers, Hellfire works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, meaning that it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Hellfire can make excellent use of this newfound power. Hellfire's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Hellfire can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Trivia *Hellfire's flames are dark flames as they can only be extinguished if he allows it. *Hellfire's name and appearance is a reference to the song "Hellfire" in Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *Hellfire's true name is Dante, a reference to the Italian poet Dante Alighieri as his appearance could also be a reference to the Divine Comedy. *Hellfire is the first alien Dustin ever transformed into, just as Heatblast is Ben Tennyson's first alien he transformed into. Category:Male Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Pyronites